Wait, SHE'S Your Daughter?
by rebelsguns
Summary: Gibbs's adopted daughter comes home and has to protect the team from being assassinated. But while trying to protect them, she meets Tony DiNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I finally got how to use Fanfiction! Yay! Don't worry, nothing's changed with the story...**

**Sigh...guess I should do the disclaimer: Sadly I don't own NCIS, because if I did, Tony and Ziva would be together along with Abby and McGee and Jenny wouldn't be dead...**

* * *

Speeding through the DC streets didn't bother me. I usually break every driving law known to man whenever I drive. That's how they taught me how to drive.

No, what bothered me were the bullets still in my side. Trying to control the bleeding while driving is a good show of multi-tasking. Even now, I'm getting light-headed from the loss of blood. I still don't believe the mess I had gotten my self into in the past 13½ years. It's not even my fault. It's Chris and everyone else at The Facility's fault I'm an assassin. Do you even think I want this life?

Finally I'm at the building. It hasn't changed a bit when I came here when I was younger. Once again, before my life became a hellhole. As soon as I parked the car, the door popped open and I fell to the ground.

"Shit."

Struggling to get off the ground, I stupidly let go of my side. Bad idea. I almost fainted right there in the stupid parking lot. My hands flew to my side in a feeble attempt to control the bleeding. Like that was going to happen. Using the car for support, I slowly got up from the ground. Looking behind me, I saw that my car seat was covered in my blood. "That's great. I just stole this damn car." With that, I walked towards the front entrance.

Actually, it was more like a limp/hobble/whatever you want to call it. I waltzed right in, heading straight to the front desk. The lady at the desk looked up and I swear she lost all color in her face when she looked up. She most likely noted the fact that I looked like shit. Hey, I can't help it. It's what happens when you get in a shootout and get shot.

"Uh…may I-I he-help you?" I guess I scared her. A lot.

"I need to use your elevator."

"I'm afraid I can't let you."

With an eerily calm tone, "Oh, you will." And with that, I pulled out my SIG-Saucer P239 and pointed it at her. "And I would advise not calling security. Now will you let me use the elevator?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

I smile, with effort. "Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it? I didn't think so." She moved from behind the desk and walked to me.

"Wait…is that your blood?" the lady asks. I mentally face palm myself.

"No, I just felt like shooting myself in the side for fun." I say sarcastically. "Of course it's my blood."

"Ma'am we need to get you to a hospital", she says.

"How about we skip the hospital and you take me to the fucking elevator?" I snarl at her. I really don't have time for this right now. I need to get my dad the information that I heard.

I guess that convinced her enough, as that she helped me walk to the elevator. She opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Are you sure? We have a ME here-"

"I fucking told you already. I don't need a damn doctor now!" I basically yelled at her. With that, I close the elevator door on her extremely shocked face. I press the floor button that I need to go to. As soon as I hear the elevator start moving, I collapse on the floor. C'mon Selena, you have to hold on. You've faced worse shit in your life. There's no way you can give up now.

As usual, I was too busy ranting in my head to notice that the elevator had stopped at my floor. I heard the ding of the doors opening, and was faced with four SIG-Saucer P228. Guess that desk lady was smart after all.

I look up at the people pointing the guns at me. As soon as I did, I gasped. I mean, I saw his picture in the files at The Facility, but it was different from seeing him in person. "Daddy, you don't recognize me? I haven't changed that much," I say in a whisper.

I saw his eyes narrow at me, scrutinizing me. Less than a second later, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Selena?" my dad says in a gasp of disbelief, while putting his gun away. The three other people behind him give him a glance, before putting their guns away slowly.

I put a little grin on my face. "Yeah dad, its me. Long time, no see?" And with the fact that I finally saw my dad for the first time in years, I passed out with some peace.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? You see that little button? Yes the one at the bottom that's square? Click on it!**

**Because if you do, Caf-Pow's will rain down from the sky! (Wait...wouldn't that hurt? Oh well...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is here! WoOt! *jumps around house singing NCIS theme song***

**Like I said, I do-*SWAT team comes and surrounds house*-don't own NCIS...*SWAT team leaves*...damn...**

* * *

Waking up from my sleep, I noticed a couple of things. One, most of my weapons had been removed. Along with them, my shirt was gone, leaving me in my lacy black bra and a hospital gown. Luckily, they left my jeans on. I so wasn't walking around this place with just a gown and underwear on. And I could feel both knives and my back-up gun, a Bersa Thunder 380, still in place.

Slowly, I leaned over and tried touching my toes. Pain laced up my side when I tried. Hissing, I gently lifted the gown to see my entire midsection wrapped in a bandage. I never really though about how serious my injury was. I've been injured so many times in my life already it doesn't matter anymore.

I hopped down from the metal slab I was on. From the blueprints I stole from The Facility, I recognized this room as autopsy. I laughed to myself. I'm guessing it was a rare occasion for a living person to be stitched up in here. Making sure that the gown covered my goods, I walked out of autopsy straight to the elevator.

I pressed the button, and the door dinged open without any waiting. Good, because I don't have time to waste. Eerily, when I looked down at the floor of the elevator, you could still see the blood stain where I happened to lay not that long ago.

Or has it been awhile? Oh my fucking god, I have no idea how much time passed while I was out! Shitty Mcshit shit! The team could be here any minute!

As usual, I started pacing around like a madman in the elevator. One of my bad habits whenever I start freaking out. Never could get rid of it.

Once again, the elevator dinged to tell me that I'm at my stop. As soon as the doors opened, I zoomed out, swerving my head left and right trying to find my dad again. Instead, I saw the silhouettes of two of the people that were behind him at the elevator. The third one was sleeping at his chair.

Sprinting down the aisle, I ran straight to the opening of their little bullpen area. The guy who was at the desk in front of me looked up, and literally jumped up from his chair and stood in front of me.

I have to say, he was pretty hot. His short brown hair was casually spiked up on the top of his head. The suit he was wearing didn't hide the fact that this dude had some muscle. Looking at his face, I saw a mischievous smirk and mesmerizing green eyes. Already I could tell this guy was a major player.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. The name's DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. His eyes roamed me up and down. Shivers ran through my entire body, and I was self-consciously reminded that all I had on was a thin gown and jeans. I haven't felt like this since HIM. And that ended oh-so well.

I laughed at him. "Nice try, Tony. But it'll take a lot more than using a line from Bond to impress me."

He pulls his hand away and looks somewhat disappointed as he walks back to his desk.

I look the other was and see the lady at the desk next to me. She looked somewhat familiar, in a sense that I had seen someone that looked like her before. It was obvious that she was foreign, and from somewhere in the Middle East. She stands up and walks over to me, putting her hand out to shake too.

"Hi. I'm Ziva David. Are you looking for Gibbs? It seems like the only reason you would have come up from autopsy," she says.

"Yeah I need to talk to Gibbs. Where is he?" I say, looking around the office while shaking her hand.

"Selena!"

In a flash, I took one of my knives from the back of my jeans and pulled it out on my dad.

"Damnit! You can't do that to me Gibbs!" I scolded him, while putting the knife away.

He ignored me and asked," What are you doing out of autopsy?"

"Doesn't matter right now. How long was I out?" I ask.

"Only for a couple hours. What's the big deal?"

Couple hours? Shit, they're probably already here. "Fuck this isn't good," I muttered.

"Selena, what the hell is going on?" my dad yelled at me.

By then, Ziva and Tony were listening in on our conversation. The third guy was still asleep at his desk.

"There's a team of assassins coming to DC," I tell my dad. "They're here to eliminate your team, and anyone that's worked with you."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMMMM! Semi-cliffhanger I left you guys at...don't hate me!**

**While I plan the next exciting chapter for you guys, See the square button? CLICK IT! PLEASE!**

**And I'll give you all McGee! (But not Tony, because he's MINE)**


End file.
